


May

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, M/M, Over A Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Rafael and Sonny take a much needed vacation to the beach where smut ensues.





	May

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth installment of Over A Year is here. This took me a lot longer than it really needed to but I'll blame that on completely starting over. Hopefully June will be better. 
> 
> Usual thanked to my amazing best friend for encouraging me to write this and not procrastinate until May 31st. Thank you for proof reading and putting up with my constantly fluctuating hormones and putting up with my barely coherent writing. I love you more than words can even define to describe, thank you for all you do.

Rafael was going a little crazy. He had been stuck in the car for over six hours and they had six more hours to go. Sonny and Rafael were on their way to Hilton Head Island, South Carolina and they were driving. They had been planning this trip since the beginning of March. “Are we almost there,” Rafael whined even though he knew the answer.

“No, we still have a few more hours but I think we should stop soon to stretch our legs and get lunch. You might want to try to get some more sleep after that. I want to look around the island when we get there and you were up later than usual last night,” Sonny said and rested a hand on Rafael’s thigh.

He heard his boyfriend mutter something about someone having to pack for the trip. They both needed this, needed to get away from the sex crimes and the city for a week and a half. They were both at the end of their ropes and they had started to take it out on each other and that was not counting when they wouldn’t properly see each other for days at a time. Sonny had briefly gone undercover and while it hadn’t been more than two weeks, Rafael felt like it was close to a month. The night that Sonny had come home is the night that Rafael truly realized just how much he needed Sonny in his life.

They stopped for an hour and get lunch. If anyone asked Rafael, he did not fall asleep less than twenty minutes after getting back in the car but Sonny had the picture to prove otherwise because they had to stop to get gas. Rafael informed Sonny that if said photo ever found its way to the internet or if any of their friends and coworkers saw it he would be filing a civil suit against Sonny. Sonny simply replied that he would give Rafael anything that he wanted, there was no need to bring the law into it.

After Rafael fell asleep, Sonny turned on the radio and just listened and thought for the rest of the trip because Rafael slept for the entire remaining six hours. “Hey, Rafi, wake up. We’re here, I already got everything squared away.” It took a little more coaxing but Rafael did finally lift his head and help Sonny carry the bags up to the second floor condo that they had rented. It was smaller than their apartment. It consisted of a master bedroom and bath, kitchenette, and living area but the best thing is that it was the closest building to the beach.

Sonny walked around the island while Rafael went to the store to pick up food. He was able to get everything for the next few days and start dinner before Sonny got back. “This place is beautiful, Rafi,” Sonny said when he entered the condo. He went over to kiss Rafael and the older man could already tell the difference in his boyfriend’s behavior. This was the most relaxed that Rafael had seen Sonny in a while.

“Go shower and dinner should be done by the time you get out,” Rafael said. Sonny kissed him one more time before going into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Dinner was great and after that they took a short walk on the beach. Rafael could feel the majority of his stress gone. He had been worried that either of them would get a call from the squad and they would have to drop everything and try to make it back to New York in under twelve hours but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Olivia knew how much of a strain the cases had been putting on her detective and how they seemed to be slowly eating away at her friend. She knew that they needed this more than almost anyone else on the squad so she was going to do everything in her damn power to make sure they got all of their time off.

When they got back to the condo, Rafael couldn’t keep his hands off of Sonny. It had been too long since they were able to just take their time without the threat of suddenly getting called in on a case hanging over their heads. Rafael just kissed Sonny long and slow against the door without a care in the world. By the time they finally moved to the bedroom they had both lost their shirts.

“God, Rafi, I’ve missed this. Missed you so much. I feel like I haven’t seen you since my last day off,” Sonny said between kisses.

Rafael hummed in response but broke away to suck hickies on Sonny’s neck, collarbones, and chest. He wasn’t able to do this often just mark Sonny and show everyone that Sonny was his, show that Sonny had chosen him. Rafael took his sweet time working his was down Sonny’s chest. When he finally got Sonny’s waistband, he slowly took his pants off and then stood to take his own pants off. When he climbed back into the bed completely ignored Sonny’s hard cock and focused on leaving more marks on the insides of Sonny’s thighs.

“Please, touch me,” Sonny moaned.

“I am touching you, mi sol,” Rafael replied with a smirk.

“Please, Rafi,” Sonny tried again.

“I’m just taking my time and enjoying the show. We have over a week, there’s no rush. Might just tease you all night long before letting you come. God, I bet you would look even more beautiful than usual. I might just take you apart piece by piece and you could trust me to put you back together, wouldn’t you?”

“I’ll always trust you with anything, Rafi. I love you,” Sonny said as he rested one of his hands in Rafael’s hair. That more than anything else set a fire in Rafael’s veins, knowing that Sonny trusted him so completely and also knowing that he would do anything for Sonny.

“I love you too, mi amor,” Rafael said before sinking down on Sonny’s dick.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Sonny moaned as he tried to keep his hips still.

Rafael pulled off of him with a shit eating smirk. “No, just me,” Rafael said before taking Sonny’s cock back in his mouth. Sonny was positive that all of his best five blowjobs were all from Rafael. Rafael’s mouth had always been a thing that turned Sonny on, at first it was his confidence and then the words that he said but then Rafael blew him for the first time and Sonny was pretty sure that Rafael had just sucked his brain out through his dick.

“God, Rafi, love you so much. It feels so good. Please. I’m so close,” Sonny said as Rafael continued to suck him off.

“Come on, mi sol, just let go.”

Sonny came hard down Rafael’s throat when Rafael sank all the way down on him, his nose brushing Sonny pelvis. He was able to stay there until Sonny was done before pulling off. He sat up and stroked himself until he came over Sonny’s torso and chest. When he was done he collapsed next to his boyfriend and just peppered soft kisses on his temple and face. Rafael got up to get tissues to clean Sonny off.

Rafael covered Sonny up with the blankets and then crawled into bed next to him. He had planned on fucking Sonny tonight but they had a week and a half left for that. He was just glad to be away from everything and relax with Sonny and he planned on making this vacation count. Rafael looked at the sleeping man next to him and knew that he was completely, totally, and helplessly in love with him but he couldn’t seem to worry or care.


End file.
